Like Brothers
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Fic based on my YT series, Dissidia A&VG Crossover. Fox begins to think about his friendship with Crash as they begin to train together for their final battle and the two get along like brothers. Not yaoi. One shot fic.


Like Brothers:

**Authour's notes: This is just a short story I wanna do. This take place between my series Dissidia Anime and Video Game Crossover 1 and 2 which you can find on Megaupload (you can find the links on my Deviantart account). In my series, both Fox and Crash both acted like brothers throughout the series. So don't be too shocked by this. But don't worry, there is no yaoi cause I am not into that stuff. Warning, there will be nudity, first time I done this but not so much. So please enjoy this.**

In the middle of an Amazon forest in the middle of Amazononia, there was an open area where a small waterfall is seen from a cliff and a stream running through the lake in the centre. Most of the scenery is covered with tress and have huge grey rocks. A cloudily small mist is emitting through the area. It was a quiet place for 2 heroes to get some training in the next 10 years.

It has been 5 years since the defeat of Chaos, and the 10 warriors have been spilt up in different worlds to get some intensive training done for their last battle with their enemies.

Fox McCloud has enjoyed the scenery of his newfound training grounds. He never saw anything like this place. No creatures were seen to disturb him or his partner and it was all peace and quiet in this world. It was because it was deserted along time ago because of the air but Cosmos made it safer for him and his comrade to train. The water and the air were so fresh it makes him wish that he live here. Of course for Fox, he had been working in space for so long he forgot on how forests are like.

He and his comrade have been training non-stop for 5 years and there is still another 5 years to go. Fox was sitting by the lake where the waterfall falls down on. He smiled at the peace and quiet and then he sniffed himself. He never took a wash in a long time so it would be better if he did. He gets up and removed his clothes leaving him naked and stepped through the rocks until he is under the waterfall.

Fox looked at his body. He became stronger since his training as he still feels the pain on his muscles from training. He let the warm water soak his fur as it fell all over his body. He then thinks about his old comrades and friends back at the Lylat System. He has been away for so long and he wondered how everyone is done. He missed Falco's wise crack-ups, Slippy's technology talk and Peppy's wise tales. But what Fox missed the most is his love for Krystal. He still thinks of the blue vixen in his head. He first met her on Sauria captured by Andross. After he saves her and defeats Andross, Krystal joins the team and Fox found himself falling in love with her and she does with him. They went so much together through missions after missions. Fox even asked Krystal to come back to the team after he forced her to leave and she quickly accepts.

Then Fox hears some yells behind him and turns around to see his comrade still training on his own, swing his huge crystal sword back and forth on the rocky field. The sword look awfully heavy but the young warrior continue to swing each swing of the sword and even slicing up huge rocks which Fox couldn't break. His comrade wears only blue jeans and brown boots and has tattoos marks on both his arms. Fox smiled at his young companion, Crash Bandicoot.

The first time Fox met Crash, they were summoned by Cosmos to help her save the world from Chaos, along with other warriors. At first, Fox thought he was a small kid who was summoned by mistake and he doesn't look very strong, but he was mistaken by when they arrive at Fox's world, Corneria, he was shocked by the boy's strength by defeating Mario's enemy, Bowser easily so he could save Krystal and Falco. Fox always wondered how a young 13-year old boy could have so much power. He owes him for rescuing Krystal and Falco and goes off to fight Andross as Crash handles Bowser.

He then learned that Crash was originally a bandicoot, but his life changed when Crash's enemy, the evil Dr Neo Cortex turned him into a morph form and has become a reject though Crash never became evil as his heart was pure. Crash returns to Cortex's Castle and foil his plot for world domination time and time again.

Crash never remember his father because he was so young he couldn't remember his face. Fox remembered his father very well, who died by the hands of Andross when he was 13. It pains him so much that he joins Star Fox to avenge him. Crash never became a solider after Cortex's first defeat, he lived a peaceful life with his younger sister Coco, and his guardian Aku Aku. After Fox defeats Andross and claim his crystal, he learns from Crash that Pikachu's enemy, Mewtwo would attack his own world, and he doesn't want his friends and family to be in any danger. Fox never had a family anymore. He is the only child and his parents died so he gladly helped Crash save his because he doesn't want Crash to go down the same road he has.

When Fox and Crash arrived on Wumpa Island, Fox owe Crash's dept by attacking Mewtwo to rescue Crash's family, Coco and Crunch, and even his beloved best friend Spyro the Dragon and his lover, Juba Jaguar. The first time Fox met Juba, she has a strong sense of justice just like Krystal was. Much about Juba reminds Fox of Krystal. As Crash goes off to fight Cortex, Fox defeats Mewtwo who retreated afterwards to deal with Pikachu. Fox goes after Crash and finds him claiming his crystal. Fox was impressed by Crash's skills. He always thinks that Crash would make a great Star Fox member with much training. Everything about Crash makes Fox feels like he was a kid again. But by that time, Chaos kidnaps Juba and Krystal.

After Chaos was defeated by Goku's Spirit Kamehameha, Fox and Crash knew they have to leave both Krystal and Juba behind while they had to train because Andross and Cortex, along with the other villains, Broly, Sasuke, Impmon, Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo and Sephiroth managed to cheat death and goes and find more power. After a tearful farewell, they vanished from the worlds they once knew. Fox was glad to have Crash as a training partner so they could get to know each other a little more.

Both Fox and Crash both trained for the first 5 years, so Fox decided to make Crash the crystal sword he made from the giant master crystal he found in Wumpa Island because Crash was not so good at hand to hand combat but he was perfect for a sword. Crash is slowly beginning to make progress and even look up for Fox for advice. Fox smiled. He never knew Crash have some much potential. It like he is his own younger brother.

Fox emerge from the waterfall after a while of washing himself and grabs a huge leaf and dry himself off by it like a towel. He then gets back dressed and goes to join his comrade.

Crash was taking a short rest. The now 18-year old teen was getting more stronger as his chest are more like abs now and muscles was seen through his arms. His hair was even longer even since he was at his last age. It was not like his own Mohawk hairstyle as before. He almost covered his ears and eyes and was extremely messy. He turned to see his mentor, Fox, walking towards him wearing a green tight vest and shorts and wears his red scarf. Crash smiled and stood up and wiped the sweat off his orange fur.

"I see you've been working out" Fox said as he picked up an iron staff he found in the forest.

Crash chuckled and said "Yeah. I never trained this hard for my life. 5 years it has bee now. I wonder if Goku, Naruto, Guilmon, Link, Mario, Pikachu and Cloud are making progress as we are."

Fox smiled. Crash was getting quite tall as he is. He held his staff up towards Crash. "Well, we still have 5 more years of training. Think you could last that long, kid?"

Crash chuckled and lifted the sword up from the ground and held in front of him. "I could fight you anytime I like".

Then both Fox and Crash charged at each other with Fox's staff blocking Crash's huge sword as they goes back and forth clashing their weapons along the way. Fox couldn't feel happier as the young bandicoot he joined forces with is turning out to be a powerful warrior.

But while they were sparring, both of them failed to notice the steps behind Crash. Fox thrust his staff towards Crash who dodges but trips over the steps and fell down each step, his sword clattering behind him. Fox ran to the end of the stairs in shock to see Crash hit the floor at the end. He rose up again clutching the side of his forehead. Fox ran down the steps.

"Crash, are you alright?" Fox asked.

Crash just simply smiled and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm OK."

But there was a trickle of blood fell out of his hand where he was covering up. Fox gasped and removed Crash's head to reveal a cut on the young swordsmen's right side of his forehead. Fox care deeply for his fellow comrades even when injured and he would help them out no matter what. He took off his scarf and tears it up under it became a big strip. He then kneeled down and wrapped the strip around Crash's head making it a headband covering the cut.

"There we go" Fox smiled "There. You look like a real warrior already."

Crash stood up again and picks up his sword. "Thank you, Fox. Let's go back up and resumed our training."

Fox smiled back as he picked up his staff and goes back up the steps again.

Throughout their training, Crash never did take off the headband off. He wanted it to be a token of Fox's friendship. Fox was glad to see Crash accepted the headband as a gift. The two trained on through the other years to come.

At night another 4 years later, the stars in the sky were clear and sparking in the sky. Out of their clothes, both Fox and Crash goes back for a wash. Fox was in the waterfall showering again when he turned to see Crash in the pond, resting on one side and looked very sad. Fox looked worried too and came out of the waterfall and sat next to Crash by the ledge. Neither of them mined that they were both naked; they had been training for years now.

"What's the matter?" Fox said.

"It's just… we've been through so much these 9 years" Crash said "Cosmos said once we beat their enemies as long as the humans defeat this new evil, we go back to our own worlds. So in other words, we won't see each other again."

"That may be true" Fox said as he goes into the water with Crash and leaned on the side with arms on the edge. Crash did the same and Fox then said "but I believe that the memories that always last within us forever."

"But that's just it" Crash said touching his headband which he is still wearing "Fox, I had to admit something to you. Throughout these long years, I not only sees you a friend, a comrade and a mentor."

Fox looked at him worried "Well, what?"

"You are… like my older brother than I never had" Crash said. Fox looked shocked "I mean I thought I was an outcast of our group but you took me in and raise me to become the warrior I have become. The others are the same too but you are the closest to me. When we go, I have a feeling that I would never see you again."

Fox watched as Crash laid his chin on his arms looking miserable. He never thought Crash think of the same reasons Fox thought of him. He then smiled and placed his arm around Crash's shoulder. Crash looked shocked but Fox just smiled at him.

"Kid, that is the same thing I was thinking about you" Fox said "For the first time I met you, I thought you were an ordinary kid, so young and innocent you couldn't be a hero. But you proved me wrong. You were stronger than anyone I had ever fought. You see, Crash, when you view me as an older brother, I see you as… the younger brother I never had."

"Fox?" Crash looked shocked.

"Crash, when you go back to your world, I would miss you terribly too" Fox said "but even though we are apart, I will always remember you. I will always love you as my brother and a friend. Promise me you won't forget me or my friends when you return to your world."

Crash chuckled and said "Yeah, I promise. I am so happy… to be with someone like you."

"Me too, kid. Me too" Fox said as he embraced Crash into a friendly hug. Crash hugged him back too as these two warriors brothers-alike share a feeling they never had since their parents died. Then out of cheekiness, Crash smacked Fox's butt causing Fox to shriek like a girl and Crash to laugh.

"Did you spank my butt, you cheeky rascal?" Fox asked when smiling evilly.

Crash smiled evilly then splashed him "Sure did, bro. Hahahahahaha."

"Oh you're going to pay for that. Hahahaha." Fox laughed as he splashed Crash back.

The two laughed as the two kept splashing each other in the midnight sky.

Unaware of them, two other heroes watched from the trees, smiling as these two begin playing together. Link and Cloud smiled at each other and walks back to Cosmos' lair.

Then 10 years has gone by and every warrior gathered for a final assault on their villains who were busy defeating Harmony's warriors. Cloud goes alone to help his friends, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Terra and the other Cosmos warriors to defeat Sephiroth and his clones, Goku, Naruto and Guilmon goes together and then Link, Mario and Pikachu. Sonic, who wears the same outfit Gohan wore in his training with Goten, turned to Fox and Crash for the last time.

Fox was dressed in his green tank top and shorts and wore grey boots and his blaster in his hands. Fox turned and smiled to his comrade Crash who is seen in blue shorts with one leg longer than the other and now wears a sleeveless green jacket and still wore the headband he wore. His sword strapped to his back. The 23 year old teen begins refluxing his legs.

"You ready for this final battle kid?" Fox smiled.

Crash finished refluxing and said "Let's end this together."

They entered the portal to end Cortex, Eggman and Andross and be reunited with their lovers, Krystal and Juba. Even when these two warriors part, Fox and Crash still remember the good times they enjoyed with each other. Even if they aren't real brothers, they still see it in each other and always remember each other.

The End

**A/N: Back to my Tekken fic now so see ya later. **


End file.
